fantasypowersleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Smith
Penelope Smith also known as Penelope Whatshername is an inactive superhero in the FPL Universe. She was created on June 26, 2010 and became active in September of 2010 during the relaunch of the FPL. OOC History Penelope Whatshername is an homage to 70's exploitation Cinema namely the "Rape and Revenge" sub genre. Fictional Character Biography Origin Penelope Smith was born to affluent parents in San Francisco California. After a premonition felt while vacationing in Thailand Penelope immedeately went back home only to find her parents murdered. Upon discovering the corpses of her parents Penelope was knocked out and raped by an unknown assailant. Months passed as she spent time trying to get over what had ripped her family apart. She stayed with an aunt but would rarely leave the house opting to stay in her room throughout the day. It wasn't until one day where she forced herself to go watch a movie did she witness the event that would change her life. Penelope intervined with a mugging in an alleyway, certain that she wouldn't make it out unharmed when she was saved by Officer Raines, a beat cop who had talked to her right after her parent's muder. After a length discussion on what to do next Raines offers Penelope information and assitance with finding her parents killer, a serial killer from a rich family named Torrance Woodward. Feeling that only revenge could fill the emptyness inside her Penelope embarks on a revenge mission to Las Vegas to follow the clues that will hopefully lead her to Torrance's direction. What Happened to Whatshername? During the events of What Happened to Whatshername? Penelope becomes frustrated with the fact that her clues are seemingly sending her in circles. Taking out her anger on a group of frat boys that try and flirt with her Penelope is forced to spend an evening in jail for assault. During her time there the officers soon find out she's wanted for more serious crimes including numerous murders of members of the Las Vegas underworld. While in a holding cell at a station Officer Raines appears in a Santa Claus suit and proceeds to fight his way through the police officers and the reset of the preceint to get Penelope out of jail. As the two make it out they stop at a road side diner and discuss the next step in their plan. Raines provides new information on a man named Darvy Trent, a serial rapist who owns a trailer in the Arizona desert. Given this new information Penelope invades Darvy's trailer and forces him to set up a meeting with Torrance for her. Later Torrance meets with Penelope at a suburban home where a batttle ensues between the two. Penelope is eventually able to overcome Torrance who does not know who Penelope is. After beating him to the edge of conciousness Penelope drives Torrance back to her San Francisco home. There she tries to make Torrance admit that he was her parents killer but in the end she soon realizes Torrance while sick had nothing to do with the death of her parents. Angry, upset and still seeking revenge Penelope douses Torrance in gasoline and sets him ablaze, burning him and her former house down. Distraught and not knowing where to go or who to turn too Penelope tries to find Officer Raines at the police station he had told he worked at. However when she tries to get in contact with him everyone tells him that there has never been an Officer Raines working at that location. When she tries to leave she is captured by State Trooper who were on her trail. Penelope is sent to prison where controversey arrupts, namely from people who she had saved during her misadventures. She's forced to stay at a woman's correctional facility until her trail date. During her time there she is visitied by Raines in the middle of the night. She learns in her meeting with him that Raines had fabricated the whole story of Torrance due to a cover up attempt involving her parent's murder. He apologizes for his actions and offers some advice on who her paretns real killer is after Penelope threatens phyical violence. When the trial date arrives Penelope is hearing the opening statements when the proceedings are interruped by Princess Daphne Von Wünderbar. With bombs strapped to associates Sonia and Knucklette Daphne challenges Penelope to a fight. Penlope is able to knock back Daphne and take Sonia hostage using the ensuing chaos to escape. Afterwards Penelope settles in Portland, Oregon, changing her name and look. She hopes she can finally live a normal life and leave everything behind. . Powers and Abilities Penelope posses no superhuman abilities and is skilled based purely on her experience during her adventures. She becomes an expert at the use of hand weapons, preferrering blunt objects but is not averse to using things like axes and swords. She carries around a baseball bat at all times. She is said to have above average reaction speed thanks to her time as a teenage athlete. Penelope is able to take a great amount of punishment and has been describe to take a bullet in her shoulder and continue to attack. This is more a trait of her strong will than any sort of physical ability. Equipment Penelope carries around a baseball bat at time. External Links What Happened to Whatshername? Part 1 What Happened to Whatshername? Part 2 What Happened to Whatshername? Part 3